Be Released
Be Released is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos, and is the Dimension 17 equivalent of Ghostfreak. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Appearance Be Released has almost the exact same appearance as Ghostfreak. However, his body is a light yellow, and his chains are yellow. He wears the Simplicitrix on his chest. Powers *Be Released's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. *Be Released can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Be Released is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. *Be Released can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Be Released has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects. Be Released's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people. *Be Released's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. *Be Released is immune to energy absorption abilities, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. *Be Released can rotate his skull. *Be Released can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form. *Be Released, and other Ectonurites, don't have life energy in them, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are. Weaknesses *Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Be Released's intangibility and his invisibility. *Be Released's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. *Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. *His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. *Magic can also harm Spooktergeist. *Be Released cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. History TBA Appearances TBA Trivia *Be Released's name was created by putting Ghostfreak's name through several layers of Google Translate. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Spooktergeist Category:Richard 17 Category:Dimension 17 Category:Dimension 17 DNA Samples Category:Ectonurite Category:Aliens